mycandylovefandomcom-20200214-history
Sneak Peeks
'Nina' No Hate Comments/Posts! Nina appears at the end of Episode 14, after the concert. She comes to see Lysander because she is a fangirl, and is in love with him. She created the first Lysander Fan club, and is the president. She is also the only member of the club. When meeting Lysander, Nina is overly excited and wishes the obtain a hug from him. Depending on your L'O'M with Lysander, he could refuse the hug, or give her one. She doesn't take it well if he says no. Nina will offer you to join her fanclub, (Your L'O'M with Lysander does not affect this) and you will recieve a "Team Lysander" shirt if you join. Currently, not much is known about Nina, since apparently she's doesn't go to Sweet Amoris High School. (Going to find more info about her later, sorry! -MyCandyLoveUser) NINA IS A INNOCENT BITCH BURN KILL SWAGF DESTORYYYY NINA4.jpg|Nina (Happy) NINA2.jpg|Nina (Mellow) NINA.jpg|Nina (Scary) amour_sucre_tam_lysander_t_shirt_.png|Team Lysander Shirt 'Debrah' No Hate Comments/Posts! About the character that appears at the end of Episode 14, her name is Debrah. The episode basically revolves around her, explaining various things that happened in the past. She is a former student of Sweet Amoris, and ex-girlfriend of Castiel. Remember in Episode 7 where you buy a CD for Melody's birthday? Apparently, the CD is Debrah's band! They are also saying that she pretends to be friends with everyone, but speaks ill of them behind their backs, being a plague worse than Amber. (Basically she is two-faced.) Throughout the episodes, the other characters will speak good things of Debrah, but our Candy still has doubts about her being a "good girl." In it, you play as if she saw Debrah then thoughts of the past. According to the talk, on why Debrah dropped Castiel was simple: She had to choose between a high school love, or a career as a famous singer. Of course, as we can already tell, she chose her music career. She even declares herself as a "victim of circumstances." It seems that Nathaniel is the only one who knows that she is evil. She is actually the reason why Castiel hates Nathaniel. " And it seems that's when the fight happens between him and Castiel: Castiel arrives precisely at the time when the Debrah is hitting on Nathaniel's, but he thinks it was the opposite ... " ~Fun Fact: Debrah nicknamed Castiel "Kitten" when they were dating. Maybe that's why he hates cats? (This very detailed info came from Blogger "blogdalibi" of Brazil. I just got it translated to English from her blog. Thank you! -MyCandyLoveUser) Debrah.png|Debrah and Castiel Debrah3.png|Debrah (Confused) Debrah5.png|Debrah (Evil Smile?) 'Ken(tin)' Ken appears at the end of Episode 12 and the story continues for him in episode 13. He was the one who kissed Amber. After the kiss, Ken crushes the phone Amber gave him (Which you bought.) and says he doesn't want to see her. Amber doesn't take that well. Your Candy doesn't know who he is, but found the fight between the two entertaining. When meeting Ken, you figure out who he is, and find the prank he pulled hilarious. Amber doesn't know that he's Ken, thus causing her to be embarrassed when you tell her. If you were mean to Ken, he will hate you. If you were nice, he's very kind to you. Ken doesn't want to be called "Ken", but Kentin; since he's not a child anymore. ("L'O'M Change: When your L'O'M with Ken is greater than 40, your L'O'M with Kentin is increased from 30 to 50 maximum(for a L'O'M over 80) However, if your lom was too low with him, you go to -50. Going well with a penalty. But do not worry, everyone will have a chance to rectify the shoot!" ) ~Fun Fact: Kentin is still afraid of Castiel, though he denies this and utterly failed because Alexy tricked him. This does not ruin the friendship between him and Alexy. In episode 15 you can begin to date kentin, it's stated that Ken and Alexy are really close friends. Possibly Best? Ken also still very much loves cookies. -MyCandyLoveUser Ken loves PIEE! Hes so dumb. - SewaggiHrart Ken to Kentin.png|Transformation Kentin1.png|Kentin (Happy) Kentin2.png|Kentin (Blush) Kentin3.png|Kentin (Upset)